<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sanders sides oneshots, headcannons, short stories, and drabbles! by The_gay_snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046643">sanders sides oneshots, headcannons, short stories, and drabbles!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake'>The_gay_snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Multi, again i don't know what i am doing, i don't know yet, might be some limes, not straight - Freeform, oneshots, we are just winging it here, why did i call myself We?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of oneshots about your favorite sanders sides ships (Unless you ship Prinxeity, there is one, but i have stopped writing that ship. i don't do much logicality either, but there is some. LAMP and DLAMP is fine though.) requests are open if you want to see anything specific!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. blackout // moxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark never really bothered Virgil. Like when he was a little kid it did, but when he was seven he discovered that there was nothing to be scared of, unless he was doing the scaring that is. So when the power went out in the house it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>When the anxious trait went to go find some candles in a different room he was surprised to find a new figure sitting on his bed when he returned. Before Virgil could ask who it was he heard a sniffle, almost as if the person was crying. "Hello?" he asked softly, trying not to alert the person. Despite his attempts to be gentle the figure still flinched, their face briefly being lit in the dim light of the moon outside of the window. "Patton?"</p><p>"Hey, Virg," the fatherly trait sniffed, "Sorry to just pop in, but I needed to talk to someone, I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"It's fine Pat, you can stay for as long as you need." Virgil sat the candles down and started lighting them, then he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Patton to scoot closer. "Now what's wrong?"</p><p>Patton bit his lip, thinking for a moment before coming back to earth. "I had a nightmare." he whispered. Virgil was softly rubbing Patton's back, knowing it calmed him down in situations like these. "I had fail-failed Thomas and you and the others ha-had gotten mad and lef-left me," he stuttered, shivering as he remembered the cold looks and mad voices. "I became a dark side and you all hated me." by now Patton was crying again, but this time Virgil was there for him to cling to.</p><p>"Patton we would never hate you. You try your best to do what you think Thomas needs and yes, sometimes you fail, but so do the rest of us, we can't always do the right thing, but you try your best and that is all we can ask of you." Virgil said reassuringly. Patton looked up at him, tears still in his eyes, but a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"Thank you Virgil."</p><p>"No problem Pat, its the least I could do, you help me so much." with this Virgil gave the dad like person in front of him a hug. After a few minutes of just sitting in a hug the anxious trait decided they should do something until the power returns.</p><p>"How about we play a game!" Patton exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the bed next to Virgil, back to his normal self. Virgil nodded smiling, Patton's childlike behaviour amusing to watch.</p><p>After about three hours and five games both Patton and Virgil were tied, but Patton didn't want to go to sleep.</p><p>"Patton its three am, I think we should get to bed." Virgil said, getting off the floor and picking up the games they had gotten out.</p><p>Patton whimpered. "But I want to stay with you!" as much as Virgil wanted to say Patton could stay up he knew that the emotional trait needed sleep.</p><p>"Patton I-" there they were, Virgil's one weakness, Patton's puppy dog eyes. Virgil sighed. "Fine, you can stay."</p><p>Patton jumped up happily, "Thank you Virgil!" with that Patton grabbed a blanket and pillow from a chair and started to build a makeshift bed on the floor for himself.</p><p>"Pat you don't have to sleep on the floor, you take the bed and I'll sleep down here." Virgil said, tossing a fluffy black blanket at Patton.</p><p>"I can't let you sleep on the floor!" Patton exclaimed. "You take the bed." Virgil shook his head, about to insist that the moral trait slept on the bed before Patton had an idea. "How about we share the bed?"</p><p>Virgil thought for a moment before nodding. "We can do that." he smiled. Patton jumped up and down excitedly before crawling into the bed and getting comfortable. Virgil climbed in after blowing out the candles, as the power had not returned yet.</p><p>"Night Virgil," Patton yawned. "Love you."</p><p>Virgil was shocked for a second, what did Patton just say? Then he realized Patton had meant it in a friend way. "Night Pat, love you too." he said almost sadly. You see, Virgil had feelings for the dad like man for a long time now, but he was always too scared to say anything, thinking Patton would hate him for it.</p><p>It didn't take long for the two sides to fall asleep, and soon the morning sun was peeking through the spider curtains. Virgil woke first, but he didn't find Patton on the other side of the bed like he had been when they went to sleep. No, now he was curled up next to Virgil with his arms around the emo's waist. Virgil was freaking out, but he tried to be quiet and not wake up the man next to him. Unfortunately his attempts were futile as Patton woke up a few minutes later.</p><p>"Good morning Virg." Patton whispered, not bothering to move from his spot against Virgil.</p><p>"Mor-morning Pat." Virgil stuttered.</p><p>"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" Patton worried, sitting up quickly.</p><p>"No-no! It's nothing." Virgil tried to reassure him it was fine, really wanting Patton to lay down and cuddle with him more, not that he would say that out loud.</p><p>"You want me to lay back down?" Patton asked. Virgil's eyes went wide, he had spoken out loud!</p><p>"You weren't supposed to hear that." Virgil whimpered into his hands. Patton chuckled softly and grabbed Virgil's hands, pulling them away from his face.</p><p>"And why is that?" Patton asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Virgil just shook his head and tried to shake free of the other trait's grasp. "Do you want me to go first then?" Patton asked, Virgil looked like a confused puppy.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked. Patton giggled and began to speak.</p><p>"I really like you Virgil, I have for a while now, I just haven't had the right time to tell you with everything that is going on." Patton explained. Virgil was in shock, Patton liked him!?</p><p>"I like to too." Virgil managed to spit out, still a little shocked and confused. Patton giggled and crawled closer to Virgil.</p><p>"Then would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked. Virgil shook his head, giving him the ok, and then their lips were connected. The kiss was soft, but filled with love and emotions. After what felt like hours (but was really just a few seconds) they pulled apart, both still looking at each other.</p><p>"I'm still tired, can we sleep some more?" Patton asked yawning. Virgil nodded and they laid back down, Patton snuggled on top of Virgil. They soon fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>BONUS:</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure cutting the power was a good way to get them together?" Logan asked as Roman as he walked out of the basement.</p><p>"Let's go look shall we?" Roman asked, adjusting his sash so it wasn't falling off, it was very tight getting to the fuse box. Logic and Creativity walked up the stairs to Virgil's room. Peaking through the slightly open door the two could see Virgil and Patton curled up together on the bed. "I told you he would be here!" Roman yelled. Logan smacked his hand over the prince's mouth.</p><p>"Be quiet you idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i knight thee // platonic family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Logan!" Roman broke into the logical side's bedroom, startling said side.</p><p>"What in the underworld do you want Roman? I have work I need to do or else we won't have a script for a new video." Logan turned around in his spinning office chair to face the prince. Roman huffed.</p><p>"Can you come down to the living room please? We all want to see you." Logan sighed but stood up from his desk.</p><p>"Lead the way." He said reluctantly, Roman jumped up and down excitedly, holding to door open for Logan before getting ahead of him in the hall, leading him into the living room. Much to Logan's surprise everyone was wearing royal looking clothes, Patton even had a gold crown on his head, he looked like a king. "What is going on?"</p><p>"We have decided that it is time for you to be given something you have earned." Roman pulled out his sword, causing Logan to take a step back. "I'm not going to stab you," The Prince laughed. "Get on your knees."</p><p>Logan slowly did as was told when he saw Patton nodding, if Patton was in on it, it must be fine, right? "Logan you might not have defeated a Dragon Witch, but you defeated my brother, a more fearsome beast than even I have faced, and have proved yourself to us that you can protect Thomas. So I knight thee in the name of the father," Patton waved happily, "The son," next was Virgil, but he decided to dab instead of waving, "And the unholy spirits." With that Logan was tapped on his shoulders, the sound of Deceit and Remus screeching in the background. "Please rise so I may give you your sword."</p><p>Logan stood slowly, still a little surprised about the entire thing. Roman handed him a small object. "Roman, this is a pen."</p><p>"Click the thingy on the end." Roman said, not remembering what the end thing was. Logan clicked the pen and almost dropped it as it transformed into a long bronze sword. " I thought you would get the reference a little sooner. " Roman said seeing the realization in Logan's face.</p><p>"This is Riptide, but this is a fictional object?"</p><p>"You seem to be forgetting that I am Creativity, I can literally make anything I want. Say I wanted to be holding a-"</p><p>"Bat covered in snake blood!" Remus interrupted his brother. Not a moment after he was hit in the back of the head by Deceit, clearly not happy about the snake bit.</p><p>"Sure, say I wanted that, I could make it appear in a split second." Logan nodded, knowing he could do that, but forgetting he could make fictional objects.</p><p>"I appreciate this and everything, but I need to get back to work." Logan stated, about to turn around and go back to his room.</p><p>"We hope to see you soon Sir Logan Berry." Roman said bowing him out. Logan smiled and walked back into his room. Pride filled him for the rest of the day, every once in a while clicking the end of his new 'pen' and watching it turn from pen to sword.</p><p>Later that week a new video was posted to Thomas's channel, a little video called 'Sir Logan Berry'. To say it blew up was an understatement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. life line // logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton never thought that loveing someone who lived far away would be so hard. He thought he could live with just a few Skype calls every week and texting, but how wrong he was.</p><p>When Logan moved to go to college at Harvard, well it was hard on Patton. He was determined to be happy, even if he couldn't see Logan all the time. But that didn't last. Ever since Patton and Logan had started dating they had been inseparable, they just clung to eachother, it was as if they were eachother's lifeline, the one thing keeping them alive. Logan had promised that he would return during the winter holidays, but what Patton didn't know was Logan had a secret.</p><p>The subject of marriage had come up a few times in Logan amd Patton's relationship, both being very open to this consept. Logan was finishing his last year of college to be a scientist, but that was not all he wanted to do with his life. He was planning on proposing on Christmas day, when he and Patton were surrounded by their friends and family. The ring was in his pants pocket, not wanting to lose it if his luggage got lost in the airport.</p><p>Patton still lived with his parents, him and Logan decided to wait until Logan graduated, then find an apartment until they had enough money for a house.</p><p>At this time Patton was in his room, doing nothing in particular when his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller he could see it was Logan's mother, Regina. "Hello Mrs. Berry how are-" Patton didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was cut off by his boyfriend's mother.</p><p>"Logan was in a plane crash, he is at the hospital." Regina gasped into the phone. Patton was off his bed within 2 seconds, hurrying to find his coat and shoes.</p><p>"Which hospital?"</p><p>"Greenwood." She replied. Patton nodded to himself, now having found his coat, shoes, and keys.</p><p>"I will be there as soon as i can." He said, hearing a quick, 'ok' from the other end of the line before he hit the red button that ended the call.</p><p>"Patton where are you going?" Patton's father, Thomas, asked turning away from where he was making dinner on the stove.</p><p>"Logan, plane crach, hospital." He couldn't even form a full sentence, his mind racing with different outcomes. Regina hadn't told him what injuries Logan had sustained, so he was left to imagine the worst. Thomas didn't ask anymore questions, only nodding as his son ran to his car.</p><p>The roads were icy and slick, Patton's car slipping and sliding all the way to the hospital, not caring if he broke road laws, he just needed to see Logan.</p><p>He ran up to the front desk were a receptionist was sitting, typing something into a computer. "Excuse me."Patton said, getting the receptionist's attention.</p><p>"How may i help you sir?" The woman asked.</p><p>"I am looking for Logan Berry." He replied, not wanting to wait around. The woman's face grew pale as she heard the name.</p><p>"Third floor, you will have to stay in the waiting room for a while i am afraid." She didn't even get to finish her warning before Patton was rushing to the elevators, needing to know what was happening.</p><p>The door to the elevator hadn't even opened completely before Patton was rushing out of it. Looking around he spotted Regina and Logan's father, Ali, sitting in hospital chairs. Upon seeing Patton Regina jumped from her seat to hug her son's boyfriend, a person she considered family.</p><p>"Is he ok?" Were the first words Patton spoke after hugging the woman in front of him. Regina shook her head, tears looking like they were about to role down her cheeks within seconds.</p><p>"They had to take him to surgery, one of his arms was almost cut off and he had lost a bunch of blood." She shook as she stood there, tears now flowing down her face freely, and Patton didn't hesitate to hug her.</p><p>It had been hours since any news of Logan's condition had been released, only a few words from a doctor here or there, none of them ever good. It was almost 4 a.m. and Ali had left to go to work, assuring his wife that he would be back as soon as he got off.</p><p>At around 6 a.m. a doctor came out, news had finally arrived, but it was not what Patton had ever wanted to hear.</p><p>"He is lucky to have even survived this long, other's with these injuries have never made it this long. That being said, we estimate he only has a day or two to live, he had lost a lot of blood, and his arm, it had to be amputated." Patton sucked in a sharp breath, his throat burning.</p><p>"Can we see him?" He choked out. The doctor nodded and lead them to a room down a long hallway. The sight they arived to was not a good one.</p><p>Logan was layed on a hospital bed, his mouth covered by a breathing machine, and a heart monitor was beeping next to him, the green line spikeing, then going flat, spike, flat, over and over again. Worst of all would have been his arm, or where his arm should have been. Instead of an arm, there was a small stump on his right side.</p><p>Tears flowed down Patton's cheeks as he rushed to his boyfriend's side, needing to touch him, to feel him still beside him, still living.</p><p>Patton didn't move from Logan's bedside for three days, longer than the doctors expected Logan to be alive. Regina and Ali had been there as much as they can, but they still had work to do. Patton had started talkin to Logan, or trying to at least. He would sit there and tell stories about anything he could think of, most of the time it was the future. Patton told Logan how he wanted to open a bakery and make cakes and cookies, he wanted to get a house with Logan and adopt different animals, mostly dogs, and have their oun little animal family.</p><p>It stayed like that for the next week, visitors would come by every so often, but other than that, it was just Patton. The doctors were beginning to lose hope that Logan would wake up, it had already been almost two weeks, and there had been no signs of him wakeing, but Patton held out hope. Patton knew the Logan would fight his way through this, he was Logan after all, he didn't give up until ether he was right, or he was proven wrong.</p><p>It was a few more days before it happened, the heart monitor spiked. It was riseing and falling much faster then it had been a few moments ago, alerting Patton, and the nurses. Soon the doctors were surrounding Logan, Patton stood behind them, not wanting to get in the way. And just like that, it was over, or so Patton thought. Gasps could be heard, but Patton didn't know what they were gasping at, everyone around him was much tall than he was, so he couldn't see.</p><p>"Where is Patton?" A raspy voice asked. Patton's head shot up and he rushed to the bed, eyes wide with tears ready to fall. Sitting straight up in the bed was Logan. Patton all but threw himself into Logan's arms, well arm, thanking any god he could think of that he was able to do this.</p><p>After the doctors checked over Logan, and explained the arm they left his alone with Patton. For a while they just sat there, Patton laying next to Logan on the hospital bed in silence. Finaly Logan broke the silence.</p><p>"I'm not going to be returning to Harverd." Logan stated, as if he had thought about it for a long time.</p><p>"But don't you need to finish the school year?" Patton asked. Logan stroked Patton's hair as he answered.</p><p>"I did all the nessasary classes for the year already, the classes for the last half of the year were just extra. I will email them once i am able to return home and get everything sorted out, besides, i never want to get on another plane again." Patton laughed at this, makeing Logan smile.</p><p>"Dose this mean you are going to stay here?"</p><p>"It dose indeed, I think staying here will be the best choice, i will need to get used to this arm thing, and who better to help me than you?" Logan smiled at Patton, not seeming too worryed about loseing an arm. Patton nodded, then shot off the bed, remembering something.</p><p>"What are you looking for Puppy?" Logan asked, using his pet name for Patton.</p><p>"The paramedics found this in your pocket." Patton said, handing Logan a small black box. Logan smiled.</p><p>"Oh good, well i guess now is a good a time as any." Logan spoke quietly to himself. Patton was confused.</p><p>"Good time for what?"</p><p>"Patton, for the passed five years of my life you have been with me every step of the way, you have supported me through everything, and put up with all of my boring talks and strange antics. I want to be here with you, i want to help you start your bakery, i want to buy a house and adopt animals to be our family. I have loved you for those five years, and i never plan on stopping. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Logan asked, opening the small box with a little difficulty, to reveal a blue, heart diamond ring.</p><p>Patton was overwhelmed, not able to hold back tears or speak, he could only nod happily, carefully slideing the ring on his finger.</p><p>The next years were tough, but together Logan and Patton were able to over come anything the world threw at them. Logan was able to build a full robotic arm that did everything a real arm could, and Patton, his bakery became one of the most well known places in Florida. Together they bought a small house where they live with their dogs Lily and James, and their twin sons Roman, and Remus.</p><p>So life was good. This my friends, is what i call a Happily Ever After.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. candy kisses // royality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What you doing RoRo?" Patton asked, bouncing into the living room where his boyfriend was sitting. Roman hit pause on the TV so he could talk to the moral side.</p><p>"Not much Puppy, just watching some TV and eating Halloween candy." Patton then noticed the sucker Roman had in his hand and smiled to himself. Making his way around the couch he crawled onto Roman and got comfortable on his lap. After a few minutes of just cuddling Patton leaned up and kissed Roman, the fruity taste of the candy still on his tongue. After a minute of softly making out they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>"You taste like cherry." Patton giggled. Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. They stayed like that for a long time, before eventually falling asleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. nightmare before Christmas // moxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning! Death and blood!</p><p>POV starts out as 1st person and switches to 3rd, so just a warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger warning! Death and blood!</p><p>POV starts out as 1st person and switches to 3rd, so just a warning</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was cold, so very cold. My limbs were frozen in place, unable to do anything, they would have refused anyway. I couldn't look, but I also couldn't not, it was as if my eyes were glued to the scene in front of me, but my brain wouldn't process what it saw. It was like my worst nightmare, but blown up 10x as much.</p><p>Blood, chains, screams, sobs, and I could do nothing about any of it. Until it all stopped, well, the noise at least. I fell to the ground with a thud, my body unfreezing within a split second. As soon as I was able to move i did so, dragging myself across the floor of the unfamiliar space. I finally reached my destination, by now only a body shaped lump on the ground, barely breathing.</p><p>"Virg." I whispered softly, shaking the lump of purple and black on the floor, but he didn't stir, he just laid there. "Virgil, please wake up." again nothing. Tears were running down my cheeks onto my blue, now red splotchy polo shirt. "Please, Virg, pl-please." choked sobs were now all I could muster, no longer holding any tears back. "Don't leave me, n-not like this." </p><p>And just like that, it was over. </p><p>Patton awoke in a cold sweat, is night clothes soaked and sticking uncomfortably to him. Beside him sat his worried boyfriend, fear clear on his face. "Pat are you ok?" Virgil asked softly. "You were begging and crying." Patton shook his head, more tears starting to fall. He clung to his boyfriend as if his life depended on it, and at this point in time it did. </p><p>After a while Virgil was able to lull Patton back to sleep, cuddling him the entire night. In the morning Patton recounted his nightmare to his boyfriend. Virgil hugged Patton extra tight as soon as he was done, telling him that it was just a dream, and that he would always be here. Soon though, Virgil had to go to his job at a small craft store, so he gathered his things and started towards the door. </p><p>"Can I walk with you?" Patton asked, wanting to stay with Virgil a little more, even if it was just until he crossed the road. Virgil nodded and tossed Patton his coat, it was winter time so it was really cold out. Patton shoved his phone into his pocket and rushed to catch up with his boyfriend. </p><p>They walked hand and hand to the crosswalk, Virgil kissing Patton as he was getting ready to cross the road. "I will see you after work ok?" Patton nodded excitedly. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too!" with that Virgil started walking across the road. The truck driver was going to fast, he saw the stoplight too late to stop his large truck on the icy roads. Patton screamed at Virgil to run, but it was too late. </p><p>Patton rushed to Virgil, tears streaming down his face. "Virgil!" he sobbed, trying to wake his boyfriend up, but nothing happened. "Virgil pl-please, don't leave me!" </p><p>Virgil's breath was already fading, his heart stopping, but he refused to leave without saying goodbye. His eyes opened slightly, enough to see Patton sobbing. "Pa-pat." he choked out, blood filling his mouth. Patton's eyes widened. </p><p>"Virgil, Virgil please stay." </p><p>"I can't Pat, i-i'm sorry. I love you." he whispered, eyes going dark.</p><p>"I love you too! Virg please!" but with that it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. EVERYTHING IS GAY // Prinxeity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the only Prinxeity i will write unless it is desperately requested</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was sitting on the kitchen counter as he sipped what seemed to be his 8th cup of coffee for the day, it was only noon. Roman found him sitting there, just starring into space, his hands shaking.</p><p>"Virgil, are you alright?" The prince asked his boyfriend. Virgil snapped back into the present and looked at Roman like he had discovered the secrets of the universe.</p><p>"Light is just a mixture of all colors," Virgil began, sitting his cup down. "Colors make up the rainbow," he then jumped off the counter and started walking in circles in the kitchen, making Roman dizzy. "The rainbow is gay, meaning, everything the light touches is gay!"</p><p>Roman sighed. "Virgil." He tried to get Virgil's attention. But failed.</p><p>"The couch is gay!"</p><p>"Virgil." Roman tried again, but again no luck.</p><p>"That toaster is gay!" Virgil said pointing to the toaster that was sitting by the microwave.</p><p>"Virgil look at me."</p><p>"That st-" Virgil was cut off by Roman gently grabbing him and connecting their lips for a soft kiss. When they pulled away Virgil was slightly dazed, as if he didn't know where he was or what he was doing.</p><p>"Virgil when was the last time you slept?" Roman asked, only getting a shrug in return. "Why don't we go watch a movie in my room? How does that sound?"</p><p>"Sound good." Virgil mumbled, his head resting on Roman's chest, muffling his voice.</p><p>Roman pretty much carried Virgil up the stairs, worried the emo's legs might stop working. They reached Roman's room and Virgil instantly got into the large bed and curled up under a large fluffy red blanket.</p><p>"What movie do you want to watch?" The prince asked, looking over his movie collection. He had almost every Disney movie so they had loads to choose from.</p><p>"Just pick one." Virgil said from under the blanket. Roman chuckled and put in the first disk that his eyes landed on, The Nightmare Before Christmas.</p><p>Roman got into bed next to Virgil after grabbing the DVD remote and placing it by the bed so he could hit play on the movie. Virgil snuggled into him as soon as he could, wanting to be held. Roman did just that, and Virgil was almost already asleep by the time the first song was over.</p><p>They stayed like that all night, just cuddling and being together, happy to be in each other's presence. Virgil finally got a good nights rest, and in the morning only had one cup of coffee, this one just to give him a jump start and not to be the only thing keeping him awake.</p><p>And maybe they did refer to the toaster as "the gay toaster" from that day forward, we may never know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. tea time // Analogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is analogical, moceit, and creativitwins</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil couldn't sleep. It's not like he didn't try, his body just wouldn't let him, it was as if he was running on a different time. To be honest, he probably was. You see, Virgil didn't have many friends, ones that he could talk to often that is, seeing as his friends are grounded, or have their devises taken away so often, that he had to find other ways to entertain himself. He started writing, mostly just short stories or fan fiction, but he was happy. One night though, after he entered an online writing contest, he got a message from a random person online.</p><p>At first Virgil was skeptical, seeing as he had never really heard good stories about people talking over the internet, but he decided, 'hey, why not' and started talking to a person named Logan, who also happened to be a writer. They became great friends very quickly, even video chatting all the time. The only down side was that Logan lived in Australia, where as Virgil, lived in Florida U.S.A.</p><p>It took some getting used to, but Virgil never slept anyway, so what is the worst that could happen?</p><p>This, this is what happened.</p><p>After tossing and turning in his bed, not being able to sleep, he decided to just get up and go to the living room, it was the middle of the night, so no one was awake, not even his father Patton, which was slightly surprising, but Virgil didn't mind, it meant he had the family rooms to himself for a while.</p><p>Vigil made his way to the living room quietly, sitting his laptop he had brought with his on the island so he could write something while he was alone in the quiet.</p><p>Quietly and carefully Virgil sat on one of the bar stools that they recently got so him and his family could actually eat at their island. After successfully maneuvering himself into the seat he started turning on his laptop. A minute later he was asked to put in his password. The password was Storm cloud, one of the names Logan gave him after finding out that Virgil loved rain and storms. In return, Virgil gave him the name Starlight, after finding out about Logan's love of space and astrology.</p><p>Opening a blank document on his laptop Virgil was about to start writing, but as soon as his fingers were about to hit the keys, his mind went blank. The kids TV show playing in the background in-case his little brother woke up was not helping, if anything it was distracting him. So he got off the stool and grabbed the remote off of a nearby table, muting the TV.</p><p>After sitting back down again he looked around to see if any inspiration hit him, but now that the TV was no longer making noise, the only thing that could be heard was the family dog, Patches, snoring. The sounds wasn't very comforting, so he opened Spotify on his phone to see if he could find anything to listen to that might help.</p><p>The music helped, and finally he was able to write. He did that for about 30 minutes before he groaned, he was thirsty. Opening his phone he clicked on the Instagram app and went to his messages. Clicking on Logan's contact he began to type.</p><p>Stormcloud: I am having Tea Time early today.</p><p>Logan texted back almost immediately, as if he was waiting for Virgil to text him.</p><p>Starlight: oh? What is the occasion? I recall you stating that Tea Time was at 3am, not 2am.</p><p>Virgil was surprised, but happy that Logan remembered what time he usually did things, such as drink tea. "Tea Time" as Virgil and Logan referred to it was when Virgil had once had tea very late at night, and it kinda just stuck, eventually becoming a sort of branding for Virgil.</p><p>Stormcloud: not really an occasion, more just pure boredom, and I need something to keep me occupied while I write this new story.</p><p>Starlight: that sounds about right...</p><p>Logan seemed to pause before sending another message.</p><p>Starlight: would you be willing to tell me what this new story is about?</p><p>Virgil thought for a moment, but ultimately decided to tell Logan about his new ideas.</p><p>Stormcloud: I am going to make my tea, then yes, I will tell you.</p><p>Starlight: that would be satisfactory. Be careful while you make your tea, I know that you make it in a pot, so do not burn yourself.</p><p>Something about Logan being so concerned for him made Virgil happy, maybe a bit too happy. To say that Virgil didn't have even a few, not so friendly, feelings towards his best friend would be a lie. Over the year they had been friends Virgil had realized that he liked Logan, like, like liked him. But Virgil would never tell him that, to afraid he would mess up and their relationship would be ruined. So he kept his feelings to himself, perfectly fine with just being friends.</p><p>He went back to his room and grabbed his tea, tiptoeing passed his brother's room. He had two brothers, a pair of ten year old twins, named Roman and Remus respectfully. He would clam that they were little "demons" when speaking to Logan, but he loved them anyway.</p><p>Getting back to the kitchen without waking his brothers (His other dad, Dexter, would have his head if he woke the twins) he set out to make tea, boiling the water, and getting the teabag into the cup, waiting till he could pour the water into his Rick and Morty mug. He opened the pantry and got out the sugar and honey, even thought his tea was vanilla and caramel flavored, he thought it was much better when it was sweeter.</p><p>Soon his tea was done and he could text Logan back.</p><p>Stormcloud: tea is done, now, what about my story do you want to know?</p><p>Starlight: everything you would be willing to tell me without spoiling the plot, I very much look forward to reading this story, your writing is always some of the best.</p><p>That made Virgil blush. "Damn it heart, now is not the time." he mumbled to himself. But he looked at his phone and began typing.</p><p>Stormcloud: well you see...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. how to calm a storm // analogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't too late, only about midnight or so, but Logan expected most of the other sides to be asleep, Roman, Patton, and Deceit at least. Logan new that Virgil had trouble sleeping, and Remus, well it was Remus, Logan had no idea what he could be doing. So when Logan heard a banging on his door he was a little startled.</p><p>Getting up from his desk he made his way to the door, snapping himself into his regular clothes instead of his unicorn onesie he was very fond of, no matter what he clammed in front of the others. He never expected to see a sniffling Virgil crying into a furious Remus' shoulder when he opened the door, and he never wanted to see it again.</p><p>Remus was seething, his eyes narrow and his breath came out in harsh huffs like a bull ready to charge at a red flag. Virgil on the other hand looked worse. His eyes were red and puffy, his eyeshadow that was normally under his eyes was running down his face, washing away some of his foundation in the process. Over all they both looked extremely upset, both in different ways.</p><p>"What is going on?" Logan asked, concern clear in his normally calm voice. He stepped aside and let Remus guide Virgil into the logical side's room, sitting the anxious man on the bed. Once Virgil was sitting down, and Remus was sure Virgil wouldn't collapse onto the floor, he turned to Logan.</p><p>Logan could tell whatever happened was not good, seeing as Remus was looking anywhere but at Virgil, and if he saw any pictures of his brother on the walls or shelves in Logan's room he would grit his teeth and clinch his fists in anger.</p><p>"You are aware that Roman and Virgil are a couple," Logan nodded when Remus paused, even though, after he began to think that Remus didn't pause to let him answer, as everyone in the mind knew of the pair, but the pause was instead to compose himself after spitting out the word 'couple'.</p><p>"Virgil was looking for Roman so he could say goodnight, and he found him pushing Deceit up against a wall and making out with him." Remus growled, grinding his teeth as he spoke. "Virgil came running to me, already sobbing. I would have gone to Patton, but he was already asleep, and you and I both know that you never wake Patton up in the middle of the night. So you were the only other person who I thought of besides Emile, but I knew you would be up."</p><p>To say Logan was shocked was an understatement. Emotions may not be his strong suit, but he was feeling more of them than he ever had before. Rage at Roman, sympathy and sadness for Virgil, and understanding and gratitude towards Remus. The silence that followed was awful, as both of the outraged sides could hear the sniffles and sobs coming from the bed.</p><p>"I am going to kill him!" Remus said, looking at Virgil, but Logan understood that he was talking about Roman and not the crying side on the bed. "Can I leave him here?" the green side asked, much more softly than the tone in which he threatened his brother.</p><p>"Of course." Logan said, a serious look in his eyes. "he will be safe with me, you know that." Remus nodded sharply, about to turn and walk out the door, no doubt on his way to find and kill his brother. Grabbing Remus' shoulder to stop him from walking out the door Logan spoke again.</p><p>"Make him regret this." Remus gave a small salute and made his way out of the logical side's room.</p><p>Logan turned back to the task at hand: the crying side on his bed. Logan walked over and sat next to Virgil, who was curled up into a ball of black a purple. Logan didn't know what to do at this point, he had read books where someone needed comfort, but he never thought he would be in a situation where HE was the one doing the comforting.</p><p>"Um, Virgil?" Logan asked softly, as to not startle the other side so much. Virgil looked up, not curling himself from his ball, but looking up enough to talk if needed. "Would you perhaps like a, hug?" Logan questioned, holding his arms out semi awkwardly. Virgil sniffed and nodded, kind of rolling to the side so Logan could hold him in his ball form.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Virgil crying while Logan held him, rocking back and fourth softly. After a while Virgil sat up, his face red, dry tear tracks very visible from where the tears had been. "I will be right back." Logan stood up and walked to his bathroom that was connected to his room.</p><p>He started looking for a soft washcloth, finding one on the small shelf by the bathtub. Wetting the rag with warm water he made his way back to Virgil. Sitting back on the bed he motioned for the once crying side to move closer to him. Virgil complied, sitting crisscross in front of Logan.</p><p>Logan began to clean the dry tears and messed up makeup off of Virgil's face gently. As soon as the warm cloth was pressed to Virgil's skin he gave a little whine, leaning into Logan's touch.</p><p>After a minute of softly scrubbing at the emo's face Logan pulled away, much to Virgil's protest, and sat the rag on his bedside table.</p><p>"Logan." Virgil said, looking at Logan, who was now siting against the head of the bed, Virgil was seated in the middle of the bad facing the logical side. "Will you cuddle me?" Virgil whispered.</p><p>"Of course Virgil." Logan said, more like his usual tone. Virgil crawled up the bed and laid himself on Logan's chest, his head resting just right, making him able to hear Logan's heart beat, which was slightly faster than it regularly was.</p><p>Logan was stiff for a moment, trying to deside where to put his hands, as it was odd to keep them down to his sides when there was a man on top of him. He ended up putting one hand in Virgil's hair, petting him slightly, which Virgil seemed to like, as shown by the soft purring noises of pleasure coming from his chest. Logan's other hand found its way around Virgil's waist, keeping him firmly on top of Logan.</p><p>"Thank you," Virgil sighed. "This feels so good. Its so good to be held close, and kept warm, and safe. Not pushed away." He spoke softly, not quite aware what he was saying, to caught up in the feeling of pure bliss that came from being held for the first time in a while.</p><p>"Virgil," Logan said, his voice serious. "I will never push you away." Virgil only smiled and snuggled a bit closer to Logan's chest, his own heart very happy to hear that.</p><p>"Thank you." Virgil yawned, stretching out like a sleepy cat. It didn't take long for Virgil to fall asleep, happy to be with someone who truly cared about him. Once Logan was sure Vigil was asleep he did something that he was even surprised at.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. speak now // Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am not the kind of boy</p><p>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion<br/>But you are not the kind of boy<br/>Who should be marryin' the wrong one.</p><p>Deceit knew ever since he walked in that this was not right, nothing about this situation was. One of the first things Dee noticed was wrong was the place, Roman never wanted to get married in a church, he had said so countless times. He actually wanted to get married in a forest, one with a beautiful waterfall that could be heard from the clearing where the ceremony would be held. There would be fairy lights everywhere, and the colors scheme was supposed to be red and gold, not pink and blue like Deceit saw everywhere.</p><p>I sneak in and see your friends<br/>And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel<br/>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br/>Somewhere back inside a room<br/>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<br/>This is surely not what you thought it would be<br/>I lose myself in a daydream<br/>Where I stand and say</p><p>Deceit spotted Remy and Emile up near the front of the chapel. It was odd to see Emile not in his work outfit, he didn't look to different, he had just taken off his sweater and replaced it with a brown sweater vest. Remy looked different as well, having lost his sunglasses and leather jacket, replacing it with a black suit jacket.</p><p>Taking his eyes off of his friends Deceit found himself looking over to the bride's side of the room. The bride, Courtney's family could be seen talking among themselves in hushed whispers, all of them wearing some light pastel shade of pink or blue.</p><p>Yelling could be heard from one of the back rooms, it seems that Courtney had gotten angry again. It was muffled, but Deceit could hear one of the brides maids trying to calm her down. He frowned to himself, knowing that Roman didn't know about his bride's temper, and he would most definitively not find it attractive when he did.</p><p>Deceit found himself getting lost in a daydream...</p><p>"Don't say yes, run away now<br/>I'll meet you when you're out<br/>Of the church at the back door<br/>Don't wait or say a single vow<br/>You need to hear me out"<br/>And they said, "speak now"</p><p>Fond gestures are exchanged<br/>And the organ starts to play<br/>A song that sounds like a death march<br/>And I am hiding in the curtains<br/>It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<br/>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen<br/>But I know you wish it was me<br/>You wish it was me, don't you?</p><p>Deceit could hear music start to play, it was light and fun as the bride maids and grooms men started walking down the isle, the Roman following close behind. It was clear that Roman hadn't seen him, but Virgil, one of Roman's grooms men had. Virgil was a friend to both Roman and Deceit, so when Virgil saw Deceit he said nothing, keeping him hidden.</p><p>You should probably know dear reader, that this was an arranged marriage, one that Roman had never wanted. He had been betrothed to Courtney when both were very young, their parents wanting to merge the large families, and even start a dynasty. Courtney loved the idea ever since she was a small child, yet Roman hated it. Roman was gay, and had told all of his friends this. He had confessed to having feelings for Deceit long before the marriage happened, and they had started dating in secret, yet were forced to break up when news of the marriage was released.</p><p>As Roman took his place at the front of the church the music changed. When once it was happy and light, it was now slow and dark like something you would play at a funeral. Courtney started walking down the isle, her blonde hair up in a tight bun on the top of her hair, a tiara keeping it in place. Another thing that was wrong with this situation, and it might be small, but Deceit knew Roman had wanted to wear a crown on his wedding day. It was a small touch, but it was something he had wanted all his life, to feel like a prince.</p><p>Deceit sunk lower in his seat when she walked passed the back row of chairs, seeing as he was not actually invited to this wedding, Courtney had made sure of that.</p><p>Don't say yes, run away now<br/>I'll meet you when you're out<br/>Of the church at the back door<br/>Don't wait or say a single vow<br/>You need to hear me out<br/>And they said, "speak now"</p><p>Don't say yes, run away now<br/>I'll meet you when you're out<br/>Of the church at the back door<br/>Don't wait or say a single vow<br/>Your time is running out<br/>And they said, "speak now"</p><p>Courtney made it to the front of the chapel and the ceremony began. Roman looked happy, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Deceit could tell it was fake, if you knew Roman you would know it was his actor smile, the one he wears when he has to put on an act for the crowd. Courtney didn't seem to notice, or care that her future husband's smile didn't match his eyes, only caring about herself on her big day.</p><p>I hear the preacher say<br/>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"</p><p>There's a silence, there's the last chance<br/>Deceit stood up with shaking hands,<br/>All eyes on him.<br/>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br/>But He's only lookin' at Roman. Roman looked back, his eyes locking with Deceit's. Deceit gave a small smile, then began to talk.</p><p>"I am not the kind of boy<br/>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion<br/>But you are not the kind of boy,<br/>Who should be marryin' the wrong girl</p><p>So don't say yes, run away now<br/>I'll meet you when you're out<br/>Of the church at the back door<br/>Don't wait or say a single vow<br/>You need to hear me out!"</p><p>And they said, "speak now"</p><p>Roman dropped Courtney's hands that he was being forced to hold, taking a few steps towards Deceit, before full on running at him, tackling him in a hug, laughing loud enough that everyone could hear.</p><p>"I Love you." Roman said, then shocking everyone even more by kissing Deceit right in the middle of everything.</p><p>"I love you too, my Prince. Now I feel like we should get going, seeing as Virg is holding Glinda the Bitch Witch back from attacking." Deceit pointed to the front of the room. Roman turned around and low and behold, Virgil was holding back Courtney as she tried to run at them.</p><p>"Lovely idea my Love." Roman turned around a faced the guests at the wedding. "If you will excuse me, I have a few things I have to do, him included." Roman said with a wink, making Courtney's mother gasp in disgust.</p><p>Roman and Deceit then ran out of the church hand in hand, having to their friends on the way out, and sending Virgil a grateful look of thanks.</p><p>And you say, "let's run away now<br/>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door<br/>Oh baby, I didn't say my vow<br/>So glad you were around when they said,</p><p>"speak now"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. i was expecting you // intruloceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this story was inspired by pistachio_Ian's art on Instagram, so please check them out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, a naive, young hero walk into your enemy's secret liar, to see him sitting on a golden throne, his glasses on his face, light shining off them, making it impossible to see his eyes.</p><p>        Around his neck is a large snake with two heads and an octopus that looks like it could rip you in half. The snake looks at you while curling slightly more protectively around the man in glasses.</p><p>      "I was expecting you." The man spoke. His voice was cold, and most would say emotionless, but in the back of your mind you could almost hear a hint of amusement, and it terrified you.</p><p>       The octopus, who you had been paying no attention to in favor of the large snake around your enemies neck, had quietly made its way off of the throne, and was currently behind you, unannounced to you. When you realize the octopus is gone, it was too late. What you didn't know, was that if you made eye contact with the snake, you wouldn't be able to look away.</p><p>     So while you were stuck staring at the mysterious snake, the sea creature was able to wrap its tentacles around your legs, preventing you from moving. Next you could feel a cloth being pressed to your face.</p><p>    It took a moment to figure out what was on the rag, but as soon as everything started to get dark it hit you, chloroform. "Night night." You heard a strange voice say right before you hit the ground. This was not good.</p><p>                      ***************</p><p>      "Remus, i thought we agreed that you and Deceit would not talk while in your animal form if anyone else was here." Logan said, he was slightly irritated at one of his boyfriends, but it wasn't that big of a deal.</p><p>     "I'm sorry LoLo, i'll try harder next time." Remus said, shifting out of his octopus form.</p><p>     "We all know that is totally the truth Remus." Deceit said, also shifting out of his snake form, yet draping himself carefully onto the more reasonable of his two boyfriends.</p><p>      "What do we do with the body?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the asdfmovies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was up late, not unusual, at least for Remus. Roman was already asleep, and Virgil had disappeared into his room at nine pm, leaving just Deceit and Logan who could still be awake. (He knew Patton wasn't up as he snuck into his room to steal one of his cat onesies, seeing as he doesn't have one)</p><p>The intrusive side decided to get some food, seeing as he had been in the imagination all day. He had been creating some new monster for Roman to battle, seeing as most of the monsters, or any other strange creatures that are in the imagination were made by Remus, including the Dragon Witches.</p><p>While in the hall Remus could hear a strange noise coming from Logan's room. Putting his ear up to the door he could somewhat hear what it was , and it sounded familiar. Standing there a moment he heard something he recognized.</p><p>"I like trains." Remus' eyes widened as he realized what Logan was watching. Throwing the door open he ran to Logan, who was sitting on his bed clearly shocked.</p><p>"You're watching the asdfmovies!" Remus shouted. Logan put his hand over the other side's mouth.</p><p>"You saw nothing."</p><p>Remus sighed, but nodded, and Logan un-covered Remus' mouth. "Can I watch with you?"</p><p>Logan thought for a moment, but nodded, scooting over so Remus could crawl to the top of the bed and sit next to him, the laptop now visible to both sides.</p><p>After a night of watching random funny videos online Remus snuck out of Logan's room, seeing as it was six am, and as much as he joked about sex he didn't want anyone to think he and Logan had done anything if they saw him walk out of Logan's room in the morning.</p><p>Later that day Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil were in the living room, watching Snow White for the millionth time. Without being seen Remus rose up from behind where Logan was sitting on the couch and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I am a very tall midget."</p><p>The once stoic Logan burst out laughing, startling the other sides, aside from Remus who was now just standing behind the couch very much visible.</p><p>"What did you do Remus?" Roman asked, his sword already in his hand.</p><p>"You'll never know!" Remus laughed. He patted Logan on the head before sinking out again. Lets just say Logan got asked a lot of questions, yet, he played along with Remus and gave no answers. It felt nice to have a little something no one else knew about.</p><p>Remus and Logan continued to meet up in the middle of the night to hang out, and as it turns out they had a pretty good friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. salt, rat, water // intruloceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is based off a writing prompt from writingpromptsforsanderssides on instagram</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this will work?" Logan asked the half snake man beside him. </p><p>"Nope, but we have to try something." Deceit shoved a bottle of something into Logan's hand. When he got a puzzled look in return he sighed. "Holy water, what else would be strong enough to fix this?" He gestured to the rat they had managed to stuff into a cat carrier. </p><p>"Fair. So we just put him in the middle of that, and throw this on him?" Logan looked at the salt circle in the middle of the room. </p><p>"We pray too, don't forget to pray." Deceit joked. </p><p>Deceit slowly reached his hand into the cat carrier, trying to get the rat out. "Ow!" The snake man yelled. "You bitch! Don't bite me, I am trying to help you!" Logan couldn't help laughing. </p><p>"Okay fine," Deceit said, taking his hand out of the rat container. "If you think it is so easy you try." He handed Logan the rat holder and took the Holy water back from him. </p><p>Logan reached his hand into the cage and gently pulled out the rat, placing him in the salt. "Oh wasn't that just the hardest thing ever?" Logan teased. Deceit huffed. </p><p>"Fine fine, just start praying." And with that Deceit splashed the water onto the rat.  </p><p>Logan and Deceit shielded their eyes as smoke began to form, consuming the rat. It was only a few seconds of tense silence before a voice began to speak. </p><p>"Took ya long enough, i hated being the smallest in the room." Remus shook his arms around, stretching after being in such a small position for so long. </p><p>"Well maybe don't bite me next time and we will have you back faster." Deceit growled. </p><p>"Aww but snaky, you love being bitten!" Remus was about to flop onto Deceit before he realized he was in a salt ring. "Can you guys, maybe…?" He looked at the ground, trying to show the two others what he was trying to convey. </p><p>Logan looked down and realized what was going on. "Oh of course." He used his foot and swept the salt out of the way, making a big enough opening so Remus could walk through. Remus wasn't a demon exactly, nor a vampire, or a werewolf, but certain things were painful to him, like salt, being out in the son for very long, and iron</p><p>"Thank you." Remus said, and with that he lunged into Deceit and Logan's arms, happy to be human. Specifically a human with very good boyfriends. </p><p>"Where did you get the holy water anyway?"</p><p>"Don't ask."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pocket Watch Coffee Shop (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 1 of my story Pocket Watch Coffee Shop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clocks were everywhere in the small coffee shop Logan worked at, covering the walls, on the counter, even small ones on the tables. The thing is, only one told the right time, and that was the one in Logan’s pocket. It was an old, golden watch with flowers carved into it. Logan was told that his great, great, great grandfather had made it, and that he was a watch maker in his prime, making watches and clocks for the most important of people. This watch had been passed down generations, it is said it is magic, that it will lead you towards your soulmate. </p><p>Logan never really believed that though, but he kept that too himself. He pulled the pocket watch out of his apron, seeing what the actual time was, 5:59. Logan closed it and waited as his friend Patton gave the last person in line their drinks. Just as the other customer sat down the door opened, and a man with purple hair walked in. Logan smiled, just as usual Virgil showed up 6 PM on the dot. </p><p>The man named Virgil made his way up to the counter, a small smile on his face no matter how much his head was telling him to stop. “The usual?” Logan asked, not much emotion in his voice, but Virgil was fine with that. </p><p>Virgil nodded, but then opened his mouth to speak. “Can I have something to eat too? I don’t care what, I just need something other than feathers in my mouth today.” </p><p>Just then a man in green popped his head around the corner that lead to the staff room. “I can help with that!” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up his face. Virgil shared a look of disgust with Logan before shaking his head. </p><p>“I know what you are implying and to you a say no.” Logan gave a snort and he stated to make Virgil’s coffee. Most if the time Virgil would have told Remus to fuck off, or something along those lines, so it was odd to hear him be, well polite wasn’t the right word, Logan couldn’t currently think of the right word, focusing on getting Virgil’s order. (or the author couldn’t think of the right word, don’t @ me)</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go sit down, I will bring your stuff this time, you look entrusted.” Logan said kindly, handing Virgil a piece of cake he knew he would enjoy. A grateful smile was sent to him as Virgil took the cake, using sign language to say ‘thank you’, before sitting down at his regular table. </p><p>Logan didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but as Virgil sat down he could of sworn his pocket heated up. He pulled out his watch to see if there was something wrong with it, and he didn’t see anything at the first glance, but when he closed it to put it back in his pocket something caught his eye. A large V was now engraved in the back, and Logan knew for a fact that it had not been there before. Logan chose to ignore it for the moment, focusing more on getting Virgil’s drink. </p><p>It only took a minute before Logan was walking over to the table Virgil was populating, seeing as he was one of the last people in the coffee shop. Logan sat the hot drink down in front of his friend before pulling out the chair across from him. “So how was your day?” the glasses wearing man asked politely, crossing his hands in his lap. </p><p>“It was fine, one bird flew into my mouth, a dog pooped on my shoe, and I adopted another cat because no one wanted her.” Virgil took a sip of his drink, smiling when the sweet liquid hit his throat. Logan didn’t know what took over him, but for a split second he was jealous of the cup that had just touched Virgil’s lips. He blinked a few times, shaking his head, trying to shake the strange thought out of him. </p><p>“You ok Lo?” Virgil asked, his drink in one hand, phone in the other. Logan nodded, putting his hand on his head. </p><p>“Just a headache, I am quite alright.” Virgil eyed him, but let is slide. </p><p>“I have new pictures of the cats.” Logan’s eyes got big. Not much excited Logan like pictures of Virgil’s cats Proserpina and Pluto. Virgil extended his phone across the table, phone in hand. On the screen were two cats, one white one with a black spot that looked like a flower on her face, and a black and gray cat, with a gray head and black around his eyes. </p><p>“Pina looks like she is about to burst.” commented the glasses wearing man. Virgil nodded agreeing. </p><p>“The vet has said she is having at least two kittens, any more than that and I don’t know what I would do with them, seeing as now that I have Apollo as well.” Virgil flipped to another photo and turned the phone back around, showing Logan an orange cat he had never seen before.</p><p>“Well,” Logan began, fiddling with his tie he was wearing under his apron. “I could always take a few if necessary.” </p><p>“Really?” Virgil asked, getting a nod of confirmation from his friend. A sweet smile found its way onto Virgil’s face, making Logan’s heart do a metaphorical flip in his chest. “that would be amazing, I wouldn’t trust anyone more than you to give these little guys a good home.” </p><p>“I would lo- be more than willing to take the kittens In when they are born.” Logan said, stumbling over one word, but making a quick recovery. Just then Virgil’s phone dinged, a note Logan had memorized to know that Virgil had just gotten a text. </p><p>Opening the phone Virgil winced, obviously not liking what he read. “Are you alright Virgil?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Virgil huffed, pocketing his phone. “Yeah I am fine, I didn’t realize I had a ‘family’ dinner tonight.” Virgil used air quotes around family for a reason, and Logan knew he didn’t like talking about it. </p><p>Virgil’s family could only be described as ‘shit’, and Logan for once could thank Remus for using his mature language all the time. Virgil’s mother and father were not the loving family you would imagine when you meet the child they raised. His mother, Karla, had abused drugs, gone to prison, and even kicked Virgil out multiple times. Virgil’s father, Florence, wasn’t much better, having forced Virgil the shave his head, beat him when he messed up anything, and kicked him out again after finding out that he was gay. Logan had been there to help him though, and they now had a system on what to do if Virgil felt he was in trouble. </p><p>“I will let Patton know, I will close up and head over to your house and feed the cats, alright?” Logan asked, standing up at the same time as Virgil. </p><p>“Sounds great, thanks Lo.” Virgil asked, sending Logan what could only have been described as a most sincere smile. And there it was again, Logan’s heart running wild. </p><p>“It is no problem at all Virgil, let me know if you need me to pick you up at any time.” Virgil nodded and grabbed his drink, stepping away from the table. He was about to walk away before he stopped right next to Logan. </p><p>“Can, can I hug you?” Virgil fiddled with his hands while waiting for Logan’s response. Now Logan was not a very, touchy person, but this was Virgil, and if Virgil asked for a hug Logan knew he was scared, seeing as he had not asked for a hug since Logan had taken him in after is parents kicked him out one of the many times they had. </p><p>Logan didn’t reply, just opened his arms, making room for Virgil. It was short, but it was enough to calm Virgil’s nerves. Virgil gave a small nod of goodbye to Patton and Remus, and then he disappeared out the door. </p><p>Logan walked behind the counter after Virgil was gone, about to take off his apron as the last few people left the shop. “I will close up.” Patton said. Logan was about to argue saying how he was fine to do it, but Patton cut him off. “Logan, go. Go take care of the cats, and go wait by your phone in case Virg needs you, I can handle this.” and with that Patton quite literally pushed Logan out the door, handing Logan his phone that Remus had grabbed for him, and then shutting the door with a quick goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am working on more chapters but it might be a bit until you get any of those</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>